Extraordinary
by BeautifulDirtyFitch
Summary: One Shot: After the incident at Gobbler's End, Effy finds herself feeling guilty for what she did to Katie. Guilty enough to risk her own skin by visiting her, guilty enough to bring back memories of her brother's illness and guilty enough to let her in. Even if she thinks she's unconscious. Keffy.


**_Hey, guys! So I had this idea and I needed to get it out of my head and written down and here we go. It's just that when you watch this scene there's a sense that Effy wants to go to Katie. Or to me there is. I'm working on the next chapter of HHN and I'm halfway through! It's a long one... with GINA CAMPBELL (way too excited for the G.). I hope you guys like this if you give it a read. _**

_People are wrong about Freddie; he does have a talent, something he's a master at. He has a way of making you feel like you're a fucking idiot._

Effy watched the tall boy on the brink of manhood storm away from her as she took steadying breaths, inhaling the tang on the hospital air. He was supposed to be the answer, he was supposed to make her normal.

Unable to stand watching his retreating form any longer, Effy turned to face Emily. Even sweet Emily was looking at Effy as if every endearing thought she'd ever mustered to convince herself she was actually good had vanished. It was replaced with a cocktail of anger and pity.

And then Pandora wouldn't even acknowledge her.

Effy was left staring down the corridor that linked to the room of Katie Fitch, bed ridden, awake or perhaps not. Could Effy still have been high? She couldn't feel the steps her feet were taking towards the room and she only belatedly felt the squeeze of worry that warped her stomach as she walked inside.

It was a sickening sight really, someone as _alive _as Katie Fitch laying in a hospital bed and looking just the opposite. She was reminded of her brother and she held onto the handle of the door as she listened to her pounding heart. Tony was different though, that was her brother, this was Katie Fitch. The girl that she had put in here.

Effy closed the door behind her, she couldn't imagine the nurse being too pleased to see her there, or Katie's parents.

_And who are you, dear?_

_Elizabeth Stonem. Your daughter's here because of me. I thought I'd come to-_

What _was_ Effy doing? She crossed the room and stood beside the large bed that made the red head look so small. She was guilty, right? That's what this was? Making amends before she fucked off again so she could turn her back to the world she knew with a clear conscience? Something like that.

_Something close. _

She sat down beside her.

"You were strangling me." Effy murmured hoarsely, she stared ahead because, right now, that was enough to her. "If you'd put me in here, would it be different? Emily would believe that it was self-defence. Panda would be too busy faffing around to be mad at you. Freddie…" Effy frowned, "I don't know. I don't know him at all. I mean…I _understand_ him…but I don't _know _him."

Effy focused on Katie and she recalled why she hadn't wanted to in the first place.

"I was tripping, I wouldn't have done it otherwise. I'm not violent, I'm not." She didn't ponder why she was hurriedly explaining herself to the unconscious girl but it didn't stop her.

"Why Freddie?" She questioned after a moment. "If you wanted to be Queen Bee I'd assume Cook would be the more obvious choice than someone as withdrawn and docile as him." Effy toyed with the blanket on Katie's bed to keep her hands busy. "Or if you were taking him from me because you think I'm the one to 'rival'… that's really fucking stupid, Katie."

Effy turned her chair to angle it towards the other girl. "I wouldn't be your friend so you decided that _cock blocking _me was the way to go? You're cleverer than that."

Looking at the clock, Effy deduced that she'd overstayed her welcome as it was. She stood and gritted her teeth inside her mouth, eventually relaxing, "I didn't want this. Believe it or not, I didn't want any of it."

It was when Effy was walking towards the exit that she heard a croaky response, "No one thinks I'm clever."

The only reason Effy whipped around so quickly was because she wondered if she was imagining it, but Katie was watching her go with her eyes wide open. They were already more subdued than they had been a day ago. Effy seemed to subdue people.

"How long have you been listening?" Was the first thing Effy demanded to know.

"You hit me with a rock. I'll do the questioning." Katie pointed to the seat again, ushering Effy to return to her post. She reluctantly did so. "He cheated on me, didn't he?"

Effy was almost eager to tell the truth now, "Yes."

"Fucking prick."

Effy couldn't help but spare a small smile at her reaction, "He's not right for you."

She didn't dispute this, "He's not right for _you_."

"I'm not right for anyone." Effy countered sincerely.

"I know I shouldn't have, okay?" She went on, disregarding what Effy had said, "I know that he and Cook and maybe even JJ are your property, but we all do things we shouldn't."

"Like I shouldn't have hit you."

"And I shouldn't have hurt you."

"You're the one who's hurt." Effy reached easily across the bed and up to Katie's temple, her fingers dancing just away from the padding there. She kept on moving her fingers as she looked down at Katie whom was watching her face and not her hand. Effy decided to fill the silence, "I don't want people who are my property."

"Funny, that's what you've got." Katie's eyes were grudging before they fluttered closed for a second.

"Hardly anyone calls me out." Effy thought it best to move her hand from such a sore spot but she wound up resting it upon Katie's cheek.

"Well…" Katie's voice was a murmur, "You fucked me up good."

Leaning forward was a natural impulse and pressing her lips to Katie's was both an apology and an admission. She was grateful that Katie let her say her piece through a method her lips were more skilled at than talking. When Effy pulled back Katie urged her close enough that she could place a single kiss at her neck. Meanwhile, Effy kissed at her tender temple. The girls looked at one another with a sense of fear dangling between them. With Freddie, Effy was normal, not psychotic. With Freddie, Katie was normal, not a bitch.

With each other, they were extraordinary.

"I could say the same."

**_There you go, Keffy goodness. Nom nom nom. You caught me, it's actually my life source!_**

**_Reviewmaybeifyouwantit'scoolifyoudon'trawr. ~BDF_**


End file.
